


Surprise

by agdhani



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	Surprise

“My apologies, Captain,” Spock said as he and Jim walked side by side towards the Captain’s room. “It seems I have forgotten your birthday.”

“Forgot? You? Spock, I’m stunned.” Jim hadn’t expected the Vulcan to even acknowledge such an illogical rite of passage as a birthday, so being ‘forgotten’ did not offend him. But to hear Spock say it, well, it was too good of an opportunity for teasing to pass up.

“In truth, events of late have been…preoccupying.”

“Is that guilt I hear, Spock? Isn’t that an illogical emotion?” he asked with a hidden grin.

“I feel no guilt. I merely chose to acknowledge my failing,” the Vulcan said with a touch of indignation in his voice. “I will endeavor to do better in the future…”

They reached Jim’s quarters and the door whooshed open. The light inside automatically came on, and from around the room a chorus of “Surprise!” greeted the astonished Captain.

“Happy birthday, Jim.”  
Jim looked at Spock, prepared to protest…and realized the Vulcan had known of this little party all along.

“Forgot indeed,” he laughed as he pushed Spock inside, determined to celebrate his birthday with his best friends.


End file.
